1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a gas laser arrangement for adjusting the laser resonator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A gas laser including a frequency control is known from the conference papers of the 6th European Symposium on Optoelectronics, Paris 1986, pages. 420 and 421. Two longitudinal modes of laser oscillation are excited and an intermediate frequency signal that arises at an optical receiver is switched to a frequency control unit that contains an amplitude discriminator. Through a final control element for modifying the optical length of the resonator at a given constant test frequency, the amplitude discriminator adjusts the amplitude level to a constant value that lies at a relatively steep portion of a curve of the intensity of the intermediate frequency signal over the frequency. The laser frequency is stabilized as a result. The frequency stabilization, however, is sensitive to amplitude fluctuations of the two longitudinal modes that are transmitted in power fluctuations of the intermediate frequency signal and that can assume considerable values depending upon the phase relation of the two modes relative to one another.